Prison Break: Kaito's Side
by SFluffy
Summary: Meiko has broken me out of prison and now we are being chased by an evil government. To make matters worse the person who framed me is now after both of us. We are now playing a game of kill or be killed. Collaboration with Nocturnal Moon


Day number three, another boring one. I couldn't believe I was in here. 'How did this even happen?'  
>The day even began well. I got out of bed and didn't have my feet attacked by the cats, the shower was warm, and I even got to eat all of my breakfast before the dogs ate half of it.<br>'Yes! I made it to work on time.'  
>Next thing I knew I saw Meiko and then I woke up in here.<br>'It's too quiet in here.'  
>Right then the quiet was broken when I heard a soft ticking. 'What's that<br>ticking?'  
>Tic...Tic...Tic... BOOM!<br>"Wheeeee!" I yelled as I was sent flying back.  
>Thud! "Owww..." I moaned as I slowly slided down the wall in pain.<br>"To the choppers!"  
>"What? What are you doing here? And where are these choppers?"<br>She ran over to me and yanked my arm.  
>"Look Kaito, I am breaking you out and we don't have time for questions. Just shut up and follow me. Okay?"<br>She started running, I had no clue why, and she jumped up the wall.  
>"Meiko!"<br>"Get your butt up here!"  
>"What? Oh."<br>I tried to scurry up the wall but had no luck.  
>She jumped down the wall and grabbed me hurriedly.<br>"Stay right there and whatever you do don't do anything stupid!"  
>'Yeah, yeah.'<br>She threw something onto the ground in front of her and the area was enveloped with a fog. I heard quick slashes as though a small blade was violently slashing an object through the fog.  
>I was staring in Meiko's direction, I was feeling a confused yet excited look appear on my face. She grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as she could towards the gate, and freedom. Once out the gate we dashed into the forest. I finally realized what happened.<br>"Yes! Fresh air!" I said as she gave me an odd look.  
>"Aren't you upset about me breaking you out? Seriously, I figured you would bea spazz over becoming wanted for escaping prison. You won't be able to go home you know!"<br>"Nah this is fun and where's the fun in that? Going home makes it more of a challange! I'm hungry did you bring me anything?"  
>"You are crazy thinking of food at a time like this, but I guess if we are gonna be fugitives being crazy helps."<br>She set her bag down and pulled out a turkey sandwich and tossed it to me. She then got out a bottle of sake and started downing it immediately.  
>"Thanks!" I said eating it in one bite. 'I hope she doesn't get drunk like the other night...'<br>I remembered very distinctively of her running around a parkinglot talking to all the signs and cars. Scaring random people, one even left their shopping cart and drove off. When she found her way to the little sky blue plane out front that you put a quarter in and moves back in forth yelling, "Woooo! Yeah! Run faster horsey!" Then it ended when she danced with one of the handicap parking signs on the roof of a truck till she fell off.  
>'There aren't any parkinglots nearby, but I'm more worried about any squirrels who might make their way to her by accident.'<br>I heard footsteps coming from my left and right.  
>"I think we should lea... Ok she already had the idea."<br>I caught up with her while dodging trees and other random plants, rock, animals.  
>"Thanks for leaving me!"<br>She smiled at me, "Oh you are welcome! Maybe I should have told you this before, but it is every man for himself out here. If you don't take care of yourself no one will do it for you!"  
>She grabbed my shirt collar making me fall onto my back. Staring up i saw Meiko grab onto a low hanging branch an pull herself up. I got up quickly and climbed a tree like Meiko did. We waited until we saw about ten guards run under us and keep going.<br>I whispered over to her, "Are we safe yet?"  
>She replied quickly with a hush. I got quiet after that.<br>"Hey look a squirrel!"  
>"Quiet!"<br>There were footsteps below. I saw her pull her knife out and jump down onto a guy who was left behind and quickly put the knife to his neck.  
>"Not again," I thought to myself.<br>"Listen and listen well. Your buddies will be back soon and if you plan on having children I would suggest that you tell them that we went the other direction. We were never here got it!" I seen the guard nod his head. I seen terror in his eyes so I put my arm on Meiko's shoulder.  
>"Only put a knife to their neck if they can give you something to help escape. Now let's get out of here."<br>We started running a different way.  
>'That'd be awesome if we were jumped from tree to tree like they did on T.V. Oh, and had theme music to go with it something like do doooo do do doo do<br>do...'  
>I thought about it and realized that I had no idea where we were even headed.<br>"You know your way out of here Meiko?"  
>"Umm... Of course I know my way outta here! We aren't gonna get lost!" Her quivering voice betrayed her.<br>"I bet we're already lost," I laughed.  
>"Are we going to have to live off random animals? I'm not a fan of squirrel."<br>"Let's find a tall tree to scout out the area."  
>"Since when are you a boy scout?"<br>"Since always!"  
>I found a tree that looked pretty tall and started climbing it. I was a little ways up when I felt a pain on my hand. I let go of the tree.<br>As I was falling I thought to myself, "Is this going to hurt? Where are all the nocturnal animals? I'm hungry again. If we have to spend the night in the forest I'm going to write on Meiko's face. If I had wings I'd so be out of here right now!"  
>The fall which was 7 feet above ground seemed like 20 minutes. Then Crash! Twigs, branches, and other objects were thrown into the air when I fell.<br>"W-What happened?" I could tell I scared her to death.  
>"I got this splinter and fell. Will you kiss it!" I shoved my finger in her face.<br>"Well, I will be nice for once."  
>She grabbed my finger and started sucking on it. I gave her a wierd look. "Are you a vampire or something, I don't think I was bleeding."<br>After the splinter was finally out I started climbing, when I was at the top I couldn't see anything but MORE TREES.  
>"Hey! I can't see my house from here."<br>"Kaito, I told you we weren't going back there! It is too dangerous!"  
>"Couldn't we have just a little fun?"<br>As I was sliding down I could hear all sorts of noises like the hooting of an owl and the faint shuffling sound of the prison guards off in the distance. "Do you think those guards will ever give up?  
>"No, they won't. That is why we need to get moving."<br>"Ok, let's get goin' then! Where are we going to go when we're out of the forest?"  
>"That is classified," she smirked at me. I looked around for a moment and got an idea. "Wanna mess with the guards?" I said laughing.<br>"What do you have in mind?"  
>"Let's make small trees and other stuff look like us so they get annoyed. What do you say? wanna do it?"<br>"Umm... No, that will take way too long and we won't get good reactions."  
>"Fine can we dig a pitfall at least? We can do it quickly. There's two of us," I smiled evilly.<br>"Fine! We will dig a pitfall since you won't give up."  
>'Victory,' I smiled and started dancing a little victory dance in my head.<br>"So you bring the shovels?"  
>"Actually I did just in case the bomb didn't detonate," She didn't sound happy saying it.<br>"You sound like the boy scout now," I laughed.  
>I grabbed the shovel and started digging, and digging, and digging. 'This is<br>fun.'  
>"Huh," I looked around and noticed I had almost dug a hole too deep to get out of and I didn't even realize it. "Whoops!"<br>There was shouts in the distance.  
>"Well, time to get going!"<br>"Ok," I quickly covered the hole and followed Meiko.  
>"On the road again," I started singing.<p> 


End file.
